The 7 at the Doors
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: The sevens final thoughts before they must shut the doors. What were their thoughts of before they risk everything? It's apart of my weekly count down till the House of Hades
1. Frank

The Doors of Death stood in front of them, strong, huge, and over powering. They reminded Frank of goth garden gates, the way the doors were designed made him feel that he was falling into doom. Which Percy and Annabeth had already done, which was the whole reason they were there. Then he stood and listened, he didn't want to remember this, yet he wanted to hear everything. He would have to say that this moment was the most silent one of his life. Even annoying Valdez took a moment of silence, which must have been hard for him.

He couldn't believe they had made it. It seemed like only a couple of weeks ago they had need to be here, yet they had made it faster than they had thought. It seemed so unreal to him, like some hydra should pop out of no where and attack them. Dang it, he jinxed it! Now a Hydra would show up, great another monster to add to their list.

It was weird not knowing if we were going to come out alive or not. Knowing Hazel, she was worried sick about everyone's well being. Sure in the war there was a risk, but they were sure which would not be coming back. It was just so stressful.

If Hazel closed the doors, then he would feel lost. He would never know which direction to go, or what to do ever again. He would never forgive himself, he would feel that it was his fault. She couldn't die the same young age twice, that would be horrible. No one should have to go though that much pain. It wouldn't be fair, it should never happen to someone, and defiantly not twice.

If Percy closed the doors, he would lose the closest thing to a family member he had left. He was pretty sure his grandmother had died in the fire, and if not she had told him that she was ready to go. Percy was all he had left family wise. He couldn't lose him too. He has had one of the most messed up lives he had ever seen, and it wasn't fair for him to die this way.

If Jason were to close the doors, he would lose a great leader. Frank may not have known Jason before this quest, but he really does his job well. He always, like Percy, knows how to stay calm and collected when something goes wrong. He knew what to do when a teammate was down, and inforced the no player left behind rule.

If Piper were to close the doors, he would be sad. He hadn't known Piper well, but she was a great person. For a daughter of Venus, the girl could fight. She didn't side line herself when a battle showed up, she fought with he rest of them. Frank had learned to respect that.

If Annabeth were to close the doors, he would be heartbroken. He hadn't known her long, but his friend would lose it. Percy would break down, and Frank could do nothing but watch him. She was the logical one, and he had almost trusted her with his secret, which was hard to earn from him. He didn't just trust anyone.

Finally, If Leo closed the door, he would lose the only understanding person he knew. Sure, he seemed mad at Leo all the time, but he was just worried about losing his girlfriend. He knew about the Sammy history, and it freaked him out. But Leo understood, he knew what it was like to lose a mother. To have to answer all the questions that will end with "Sorry about your mom". He just understood.

Losing these people was not a option, he wouldn't be able to handle the lost. He didn't want to go through what he had to go through with his mom, it would hurt. Anymore loss would make him feel worse. He remembered what Mars, oh his dad, had told him he would have to do. He didn't think he could do it.

It's funny how the group had worked so hard to get her, but no one wanted to go in. They seemed to just want to hold the moment. They just wanted to think of what might be to come. It was like They all knew what was inside there, and didn't want to get near that.

Everyone looked at the door, as if studying it would force them to close. They seemed to hope that Annabeth and Percy would pop out say something happy and upbeat. Even though the crew was all out of sorts worrying over them. Everyone looked stressed, like if one feather dropped they would go into full battle mode. The poor feather would never see it coming.

As they inched toward the door, several thoughts came into his mind, and they weren't exactly happy ones. Who would be stuck in this hell hole for the rest of their life? Why would someone volunteer to close the doors, knowing their fate would be sealed.

It made him worry, he knew Leo was having some attitude problems, well self-esteem problems. No one would really notice it, unless they themselves had the same problem. He seemed to hate himself, and blame himself about everything, which Frank knew was wrong.

Frank had to admit that he had some self-esteem issues himself, looking at himself you could see why. People thought he looked like a giant fuzzy adorable panda, and he didn't want to look like that. He is an accident prone teen, who seems to ruin everything he touches. He felt like he wasn't going to live to see the end of the war, which most likely would happen. His life line, a stick or what was left of it, was almost gone. As soon as it was gone, so was he. His giant fluffy Panda cuteness would be gone forever, stuck in the underworld.

The doors opened and someone came out...


	2. Hazel

**AN: We have seven weeks, I think. I can't wait! **

**I'd like to thank Midnight, I'm glad you like it.**

* * *

Hazel didn't know what to think when she reached the doors of death, they didn't look the way she thought they would. It jut seemed off to her. She thought they would look more, interesting? They seemed so boring, so insignificant. It could have been a random house, to enter to a random family eating diner.

She looked at the doors in silence, question everything they were about to do. Everything they had planned to do, it would go wrong, just like always. She was hoping that what she thought wouldn't happen. Someone would die, Hazel could feel this, and it didn't make her feel right. She felt different knowing this, it felt wrong.

She looked at the people around her, and she felt safe. All these people had saved her one way or another. It just made her feel worse. She knows that the doors had to be closed by both sides, which meant someone had to stay behind.

If Frank closed the doors, she would lose her first real love. Frank meant everything to her, he loved her even when she had told him her deepest secret. He had liked her, even though she was a child of Pluto. He even loved her with her curse, which could kill him. He had little life left, and she wanted it to last as long as it could. She wanted him to be able to be a normal teenager for as long as possible. It would be amazing for him to be able to have a chance to live. He had lost so much, she didn't want to him to lose himself.

If Percy closed the doors, she would lose the very first friend she had. He had been her friend when he had found out about who her immortal parent was, he hadn't judged her like the rest. He was the nicest, most powerful person she had met. He seemed to care for the people he loved, he would sacrifice himself for those people. He would do anything just so someone else wouldn't get hurt. Hazel didn't wat him to go, he was a true friend. Nothing would ever change what he did for her, nothing.

If Jason closed the doors, Hazel wouldn't know what to do. Jason was the rock of the whole roman camp. He knew exactly what should be done. He would help show the way. Unlike the rest of the crew, Hazel has known Jason the longest. She had known him before he was taken by Juno. He ad been nice to her, before Frank showed up. He had spoken for her when she had first shown up at camp. No one had stood up for her since she was a daughter of Pluto. He had welcome her with open arms, no matter who she was. There was no other thing that could have helped her more.

If Anabeth closed the doors, she wouldn't know what to think. Annabeth had helped her through so much, and without her she would be a mess. Annabeth was the logical one, the one who always have a plan to get out of things. she always knew when something was wrong with someone. She always was there to make sure you were ok, she knew how to deal with it as well.

If Piper were to close the doors, She would lose the only trusting person, who cared. Piper seemed to be the only person who cared the most about feelings. Sure, she was an Aphrodite child, ut she didn't act like one. She always was out to prove she was more than a beauty obsessed teen girl, she was a warrior. She had helped Hazel when she had first started to date Frank. She had helped her confront her feelings, and how to deal with them. She had been the sister she had always wanted.

If Leo would close the doors, she would lose all her connections to her past. Leo reminded her of Sammy, the boy who cared about her first. Even if Leo wasn't Sammy, he still was a token from her past, and an amazing friend. He made everything easy, as he joked about it. He seemed to lighten the mood whenever he waked into the room. He is an important part of the team, whether he knows it or not.

Hazel looked around once again, she looked again st the people she had just thought about. They all looked so nervous, no matter how hard they tried to hide it, she could see it.

Piper tried to hide it by looking at the doors nonstop. She seemed to be placing her angers on the door, her stares looked tempered. She seemed focused and readied for whatever was coming.

Jason on the other hand could hide his feelings well. His eyes showed how he really felt though, scared. He just wanted people to be safe.

Hazel knew that this wasn't going to be easy, and it wasn't going to change. Juno wouldn't be able to help them now, this they would have to do by themselves self.

They waited by the doors, praying they ould show up soon. They waned to get away from the feeling of doom that was trapped in their stomaches.

That's when he door opened...


	3. Leo

Leo wanted to scream and run once they had reach the doors. They were black, and were curved to make the design of a skull. It had to be the weirdest garden gate known to man. He would have to guess that Tartarus wasn't much of an inviting person, or at least that's what it looked like. Then again, who really want go to the flaming abyss, which was Tartarus? Leo knew for sure that he didn't have any plans for wanting to go there, but then again wanting and needing to are two completely different things. He didn't want to go, but he did need to make up for his mistake, which he would. He would make sure that he would get Percy and Annabeth out of Tartarus, if it was the last thing he did, and it just might.

Leo really hadn't put any thought into what would happen next. He figured that he would probably be the one to close the doors, but he wasn't sure if that would happen now. A cold feeling crept into his lungs threatening to stop his breathing. A cold chill ran through his bones as he stepped closer to the doors, he could feel the power of the pull of Tartarus. It felt so much like an ice cream truck. It was a welcoming feeling, as if it would be ok to go in, but it really just wanted to trap you in a living hell. It looked all warm and weirdly happy, or maybe it was just Leo, but on the inside it was an ice box. It was just like an ice cream truck, minus the happy ice cream man.

Leo was the only one close enough to feel the pull, he had taken a step forward. He was glad he was the only one too, none of them needed to feel this, it was to welcoming. Leo felt like taking another step closer, just to see if it was better, so he did. It did feel better, he felt kind of at peace, at home. It was weird, the darkest place looked like heaven right now. He had an overwhelming feeling to just walk in there. He wanted to so bad, it felt like all his prayers were answered. He was about to walk in when someone grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Nico asked. The boy had been hiding in the shadows, afraid to get near the place. No one seemed to have noticed he had come along with them. They though he was back at the ship with coach.

I stared at him. He seemed to get what was going on. He pushed me back with the rest of the group. They all seemed so ready, as if they had spent their whole lives waiting for this exact moment.

If Jason closed the doors, Leo would lose one of his only friends. When Leo had found out that everything he had done with Jason, before he was a demigod, wasn't rea he was sad. They had had a blast pranking people, especially Piper. They were like the best duo there was, and then the gods had to show up. Jason completely changed on him, a complete 360 of who he was. He became less and less like he was, and more and more like he wasn't. It kind of angered Leo, the way he changed from his cool friend, to annoying boss man. They were still friends though, it was just different then when it use to be. He was with Piper most of the time, and he was always leading them somewhere, where ever that might be.

If Piper closed the doors, Leo would have another reason to hate himself. Piper maybe the annoying Aphrodite girl, even though she claimed she wasn't but she was, she was still one of his friends. She had been paired off with Jason right away, there was no hesitation like Nico said there was with Percy and Annabeth. They kind of just jumped to it, leaving poor old Leo behind. He never really got to spend time with her without Jason anymore, heck he never really saw either of them. They would both be off doing gods knows what. He missed her most of the time, the Piper he used to know, not the Jason crazy one. She use to be so fun to hang out with, now not so much. She would never really talk to him about anything other than Jason or battle plans.

If Hazel closed the doors, things would be awkward. He knew Frank would lose it, and when Leo got upset Frank would just accuse him of trying to steal his girl. Leo knew the guy thought he wanted Hazel, but he didn't. Hazel was a friend, yes, but it would only be weird if they did date. His grandfather was her first crush, that would be too weird for Leo. Plus she only likes him because of his grandfather, not for who he is. They would be friends, maybe share a few weird laughs, talk a little, but they would only be friends.

If Frank closed the doors, Leo would lose an understanding person. Frank was the only person that really seemed to understand what he had been through, since he had gone through something like it. His mother had died, and he was also a cursed child. There were only three cursed children in the seven. Leo, for his gift of fire, which was more of a curse. Hazel, for her power over gems. Frank, for his life line. Frank seemed to understand more than anyone, what Leo was going through, yet they spent most of the time arguing instead of working together.

If Annabeth were to close the doors, he would lose someone he could trust. Annabeth scared Leo, he wasn't afraid to say that, but she was also the person you could trust most. She was smart, and would know exactly what to do. She always seemed to have a plan, she probably could think one up in a matter of seconds. She always seemed to be in control, even when she panicked. Sure she had her freak outs, but she always brought herself back to finish what she needed to. She was the one you knew could keep a secret.

If Percy were to close the doors, the most loyal person he knew would be gone. He hadn't been able to know Percy long, which was a shame, he seemed like a nice guy. He always put his friends first, even if it cost him his life, which it could some day. Even knowing Leo a few weeks, it seemed that Percy considered him a friend. He was so loyal that he fell into Tartarus with his girlfriend, which Leo would never do. When she said to let her go, he would have let her go. Percy already considered him a friend, so he couldn't let Percy close the doors, he just couldn't.

He looked around, everyone seemed so focused. They looked at the door, wanting nothing more than to run in and grab Percy and Annabeth and drag them out. That couldn't happen though, they would be sucked in.

He was ready to close the doors whenever Percy and Annabeth came out. He wrote instructions for Annabeth, so she could fly his baby home. He left a will like think on his bed, so that everyone got what he wanted them to get. He even wrote letters to each of them, wanting them to all know how he felt.

That's when someone came out of the doors...


	4. Piper

**AN: Hey guys! So, I did in fact spell check it and read it through, but I am losing sleep so dont be afraid to tell me so I can fix it. Thanks!**

* * *

Piper felt selfish when she walked toward the doors of death. She knew she would never let Jason close the doors. She couldn't believe she could think of something like that. She couldn't let her friends suffer the fate she was refusing for her boyfriend. It made her insides twist into a knot, and her head burn with horrible thoughts. Her face feel with emotional pain.

She stared at the doors and wondered. They looked just like the gates outside a graveyard, calling for anyone near it to its death. It wasn't really radiating a sad feeling, but it wasn't exactly a happy feeling either. It was more like she was falling into pudding. It was cold yet warm.

If Jason were to close the doors, Piper wouldn't know what to do. He was her, sadly, first love. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had never loved anyone like she loved Jason before. I guess Jason made her happy in a way she hadn't been in a while, which was saying something. If he died today, she would lose all of that, everything she had finally felt would disappear. That is something she wouldn't be able to handle.

If Leo closed the doors, she would lose one of her best friends. He always had a joke he could tell to cheer everyone up when they were in a bad mood. He was always there for them, even though they forgot him most of the time. He always had a certain way to save everybody, even though it could get him killed. If he closed the doors it would seem like some sick joke.

If Percy closed the doors, someone who understood would disappear. Percy always understand any problem that doesn't have to do with the emotional girls. Sure the guy could tell you exactly how you could take care of a hell-hound with only one hand, but he was clueless when it came to his girlfriend. Anything else, and he could be the biggest help.

If Annabeth were to close the doors, the wisest friend would be gone. Annabeth would always know what to do. It could be about some homework assignment you didn't know how to do and she would be able to help you. She wished Annabeth was here now, so she could tell her how to get them out. Her plan would be perfect, worthy of Athena.

If Hazel closed the doors, she would lose one of the kindest people ever to live on this planet. hazel may be living for the second time on this world, but she deserves every extra minute she received. Hazel always had an ear for anyone who needed to let something off their chest. Whenever Piper was having any problem, Hazel would see it and try to help her with it. She was just the sweetest and caring person Piper would ever find in her life time.

Then there was Frank, the big panda. As much as Piper would love not to say this, she had to admit that if he closed the doors they would each lose a piece of their heart. Frank may seem all tough on the outside, but on the inside he's a loveable teen who has lost everything. Piper knew his grandmother was dead, she just didn't want to tell him. She saw her die in her knife, but didn't want to tell him. She knew that his grandmother was the last of his family.

Altogether she didn't want anyone want to shut the doors, but is was something that she knew had to be done. She didn't know who was going to close the doors, and quite frankly she didn't want to find out herself. They were so close to that moment, that Piper was starting to panic. She didn't want to lose her friends yet, or ever.

From the corner of her eye she could see Leo walking forward, then stepping back with a little panic in his eyes. She wondered what was going on with him lately, he had been so distant recently. She could see the movement in his eyes before it happened. He stepped closer again, so she turned to see if anyone else noticed. Jason looked back at her with a worried look, he saw it too.

That's when the doors opened and she saw an orange t-shirt...


	5. Jason

**AN: This is the last chapter, but I am writing a Blood of Olympus story. You should check it out. I am sorry for the chapter being late. It's been a long three weeks, and I couldn't make time to finish it. My computer is kind of broken, so I had to double check everything. I am sorry if thee are mistakes. Thank you all my wonderful supporters!**

* * *

Jason stood in front of the doors ready to panic. His face aways looked calm and collected, but that was because he had to. He couldn't let anyone see his inner panic, or they would lose everything they had worked for. They couldn't afford to lose that, or most importantly Percy and Annabeth. If they failed it would mean their doom.

Jason didn't know what to think of the doors. Personally, they reminded him of a church he use to go to. He thought it was weird to go to church when you're a demigod, but he did it anyways. He wanted to keep up with regular society that he never got to see. It ws also one of the only memories he had of his sister and him doing something.

He wished he could go back in time and fly down and drag Percy and Annabeth out of the pit like superman. But he already knew that he wouldn't be able to do that, the pull would have dragged him in as well, and that wouldn't help much. It would cause three members to be missing, instead of the two they had now. Even knowing that, Jason felt guilty. He just wished he could have done something to stop their fall of doom, or at least that's what Leo's been calling it.

He knew everyone was dealing with their own guilt, but Nico seemed to be dealing with it the worst out of them all. He had been there, close enough to be able to pull them out of there, but he was too weak at the time. He had been in Tartarus and in a jar for too long.

He looked over at Nico and realized he hadn't been joking. Nico had admitted his plans of leaving after he had completed his promise, and Jason knew he would. The look in his eyes was pained as he pulled a retreating Leo back into his place. He had the eyes of a war prisoner; a criminal on death-row.

If Piper shut the door, he would be depressed. Ever since she had helped him while he had no memory, they he together like glue. He really loved her, and she knew that. The way they kissed was magical in someway. She wasn't your typical Aphrodite girl either, for she was Piper. Piper doesn't really match any labels either. She does so many things with her life, sometimes he can't keep up! He could never imagine her out of his life.

If Leo closed the doors, he would lose someone he could trust with anything. Leo was a crazy dude, but on the inside he was hurt. Jason had watched him at times he though he was alone, and noticed how broken-hearted he was. Leo must not feel the same way Jason does because he is always checking behind him, and he always seemed guarded. Jason could understand what he was going through because he had lost his mother too. Leo just didn't like to talk about it, and when Jason tried Leo would come up with some random joke to steer the conversation off topic. If he closed the doors, he would have a true heroes life. Jason wouldn't let that happen because Leo deserved better. He might not have a heroes ending, but he wold still be a hero.

If Percy was the one to close the doors, Jason would lose a friend. Jason and Percy might have fought a lot, but Jason still thought they were friends. He knew that Percy has a lot of experience at fighting monsters than people would thing, and Jason understood that. Since they were both were children of the "big three", they fought a ton of monsters in their life.

If Annabeth closed the doors, he would lose a wise friend. He knew that he could tell Annabeth anything and she'd know exactly what to do. He could always trust her with a secret that he couldn't even tell Piper. She was jut generally a good person, and she was helpful in any fight.

If Hazel were to close the gates he would lose the closest thing to is past. He seemed to remember its and peices of seeing her around the roman camp. She was shy back then, so he had a hard time seeing her most of the time, but she was there. She always did what she was told to do; unless, it would hurt her friends. That's how she go on this quest in the first place.

If Frank closed the doors he would lose one of the most polite people he has ever seen. Sons of Mars are usually hot-tempered and full of them selves, but not Frank. Frank acted like he was no help to the group, yet he was one of their strongest members of their team. Frank didn't seem to have a mean bone his body. He got upset every now and then, but he never intentionally cruel to anyone. He always treated people with as much respect as they gave him. He was to Jason a born leader.

Jason was stuck looking at the doors and worrying. His friends would come out of those doors any minute no, and he would have to be ready for anything. Some monster could show up behind them and try to kill all of them.

The doors opened to reveal a young blond girl lean against a tall tired looking boy. They were both covered in blood, sweat, and dirt. The two collapsed as soon as they walked out of the doors. Everyone ran toward to see what was wrong. They checked both of their pulses to find they were alive.

Someone said something about Bob, but that was all he heard before the doors were slammed shut in front of them. He didn't know who closed the doors, but he was very thankful. He now knew that he wasn't going to lose his friends just yet.


End file.
